Love and pain
by lolastorys
Summary: NICK...SAD CASSIE...SAD ADAM...LOTS OF EMOTIONS ... PLEASE READ! XOXO
1. Love

Love and Pain

What if someone loved you so much and was hurting, but you found it impossible to love them back.

What if you loved someone but they didn't ONLY love you.

What if one was trying and one was pushing away.

Cassie is hurting but she's not the only one.

**Nick**

I looked at Cassie since Diana told Cassie to be with Adam she had been much happier and I was glad. But she dumped me for him. I love her but she hasn't even talked to me in three weeks. She loved him. The group thought they should give some time to celebrate our victory considering the fact Cassie's Gram mother had died but now we had a party going. Cassie and Adam were dancing, as well as, Faye and Chris, Laurel and Doug and the rest of the girl was dancing with each other.

I knew Cassie was going to hurt soon the look Adam had in his eyes when he saw Diana gave it away that he STILL loved her. I mean seriously dude take your pick!

"Ok guys lets all get in a circle, I want to find out safety now!" Diana said.

I could hear Cassie asked Adam what she was talking about and I could Adam explain we check sometimes what's in store if it's good or not. So we can be prepared.

I was sitting next to Doug and Deb. Across from me was Cassie and Adam, holding hands.

"Ok everyone takes your stone and throws it into the fire then the fortune teller will come!" Diana explained to Cassie. After everyone had done so the Fortune teller came.

**Cassie  
**  
I didn't like the look of the Fortune teller. It scared me a bit. I squeezed Adam's hand a little. He looked at me.  
"Ok then my name is Clo," The Fortune teller said, "And there is some good and bad news, there will be a lot more heart breaking for the people that are going through it and that have been through it. It may work out, oh and here is some extra bad new Cassie?" "Yes-s," Cassie's voice was shaky, "You will be hurt and you are in danger something wants you but lucky for you it may not kill you. Oh and it will start today when I leave, goodbye!" The she was gone.

**Adam**

"Cassie," She looked terrified she was just staring into space. "Look at me?" I pleaded. She then stared at me. All of sudden all the lights in the house went off for about ten seconds, it was long enough though when I looked up Cassie was not next to me she was lying on the floor behind me I rush over to her, "Cassie?" I say barely able to get the word out without my voice shaking, everyone was looking at her wide eyed. She opened her eyes then and looked up at me, "OW!" She exclaimed, "Thank god," I sighed, "You scared me so much then," she weekly smiled at me. "What hurts?" I ask. Nick is now next to me standing up looking down on her. "My head but I'm fine," She tries to sit up but winces so I lay her back down, "I'll take you home will your mum be asleep?" "She isn't there, business trip," "Come on I'll stay with you,"

**Nick**

that son of a_ "Nick?" Deb said, "Are you coming home?" "No, not now maybe later ok?" "Sure see you." I went to the beech after that it's the only place where I could honestly get away from everything,"

**Cassie**

"Honestly Adam I'm fine now you don't have to stay with me," I argued again, he was giving in slowly, "But Cassie you hurt your_" "I know I did but I feel fine now and I need a house to myself please? I'll see you tomorrow?" "Ok but I don't care when in the morning if you need anything call ok?" I nodded, "Ok I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," He said kissed me on my forehead and headed out, "Love you," I whispered.

After he was gone I but some cloths on and headed to the beach, I needed the feeling of wind in my hair. When I got to the beach I walked for a bit. I didn't stop until I saw a figure in the distance; I squinted to realize it was Nick. He was skipping rocks. I stared at him for a bit until he looks in my direction and realizes I'm there. I turn around quickly and start to walk away I had been avoiding him for so long, I knew it was wrong but if I faced him I knew I would break down and cry for what I did.

**Nick**

"Cassie!" I call after her she doesn't stop, if anything she gets faster. Luckily for me I was a fast runner; I quickly caught up with her and stepped in front of her. She gasped in the shock then her face looked...pained? "Cassie," I breath, she just looks at me, "What are you doing out here?" I finally say, "I wanted to go for a walk what about you?" "I needed to get away from things, why have you been avoiding me?"

**Cassie  
**  
He sounded hurt. "I haven't," I lied badly, it was clear he could see that I have been avoiding him. "Did I do something?" He asks, "No!" I shout, "Of course not!" "Then why have you been_" "I just needed to sort things out," "Oh" he said and it was clear he understood, I didn't need Adam mad. "How's your head?" "Better," "That's good, the Diana says she had a book about this Fortune and that we can look at it in our next meeting," "Oh yeah I really want to know what going on, thanks for telling me," "No problem, Diana says you can have it 'til then she says she hasn't looked in it and you can tell people if you want to or not," "Oh thank you, I better go," I say and run back home.

The next morning I went straight to Diana's, "Cassie, are you feeling better?" "Yes, um Nick said you have a book_" "Yeah I'll get it," She came back in less than 30 seconds, "Thanks," I said. I then left.

**Adam  
**  
I probably look like a wreck, I was up all night thinking about Cassie I hope she's ok, I don't know what's going on but I don't like it one bit!

**Cassie**  
I went back home to look at the book,

**you can survive this if you have at least one person willing to give up everything for you? Or you are in love with someone.  
There is no stopping once it has started if you have one of those two you **_**will **_**survive.  
The Pain starts easy and ends hard.  
**I was only going to read the easy but I couldn't help myself.  
**Hit on the head  
sprained ankle  
sprained wrist  
burnt hand  
sprained leg Broken wrist  
Broken ankle  
Broken arm  
Broken leg  
Broken leg and arm  
Broken right and left arm  
Broken arms and leg  
Broken arms and leg and ribs  
Not breathing and almost dying  
Rip down the cheek  
Rip down the arm  
Rip down the leg  
Rip down both legs and arms  
Possibly Death**

**This list can go on for a while!**

**Cassie**

I called for a meeting after I read that, an hour later everyone met at the beach,  
"Diana?" I had already told Diana the whole thing so she could tell the group I went and sat next to Adam and held his hand, "How bad?" He asked, "Bad," I said, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Diana started telling the group and as she went on in the list Adam held me tighter. Nick stared at me for the whole time. And for once his face was open and readable; he was scared and concerned for me as well as Adam.  
"Cassie I hope you don't mind me saying but the reason it's happening this is happening is because of her father he put a spell on you when you were born that if you killed him well you know the rest. But lots of people can get this because he was your own father its worse the spell sort of doesn't have an order and lots of things WILL repeat."

When Cassie and everyone gets up she falls over, "Cassie," Adam and Nick say at the same time, her arm was broken she knew it she hadn't thought it would start this quickly.  
**  
Adam**

"Cassie? Are you ok?" Then I saw the tears pouring out of her eyes and knew she was not, "What hurts?" "My arm," She whimpered, it hurt so much to look at her like this, "Anything else?" "My ankle hurts,"

I looked at Diana, "They can clash or change with her," she said.  
"I'll drive her to the hospital," Adam said, "I'm coming," Nick said, "Don't even think about it Arm_," "Can he?" Cassie asked in a small voice, I couldn't refuse anything she asked for right now I loved her too much and she was in pain. "Ok," I said and then gave Nick a glance. Cassie was in the back while I drove and Nick sat next to me. He was looking at her most of the time there obviously sad and in pain about this as well. Good I hope he's suffering! When we get to the Hospital it's not busy and they take Cassie in strait away. Me and nick sat outside that's I realized Nicks hands were trembling with anger. He looked ready to punch anything. I wanted to punch something as well. A nurse came out then and said, "We have her X-rays a broken arm and ankle, she is being bandaged up right now but she is asking for an Adam?" "That's me," I said, "Ok well you can go in after."  
We waited about ten minute before I was allowed in, Nick sat still looking at something in the distance while I went in.  
"Cassie," I breathe. "Adam, thank you,"  
"For what?" "Bringing me here," "Oh course I would bring you here, I love you so, so, so much Cassie," "l love you too Adam," "How are you doing?" "I'm ok sorry I cried it hurt," "I don't care if you cry I wish you weren't in pain but cry if you need to I won't judge you," Then I leaned down to kiss her, I WAS happy about the fact that Nick was outside and could see and probably hear everything we did. I hope I hurt that bitch! The kiss was long and slow Cassie refused to pull away she kept holding on to me, her lips melting onto mine, her tongue toughing mine. I finally pull away. "Can you ask Nick to come in for me?" She asked I wanted to say 'no' but I did as she said. "I'll be waiting for you two in the care," I say while leaving her. Cassie wants you I say glancing at Nick reaction but I should have known better; his face was indifferent.

**Nick**

She loved him so much, life was unfair! Go ahead just throw a bullet at me again why don't you! First the girl I loved was going throw and going to have so much pain and then she loved some else and not me. She had kissed him so strongly; I need to tell her how I feel before it's too late, but not now later. "Hey," I say when I enter, "Hey," She smiles weakly, she is probably in pain, I remember. "How are you doing?" "OK," "Are you hurting," "Bit but I'm fine," "How long is it going to take to heal?" "They say the ankle about a week and the arm about two," "oh, so what did you want to talk about," "Thank you," she said, "For what?" I ask shocked, "For coming with me," she replied, "You know you don't even have to ask, anything you want," I say lightly, "Nick?"  
"Yeah?" "You care about me right?" "Of course I do Cassie you know that." "Ok just checking, why did you want to come?" "I had to make sure you were alright, when does your mum get back?" "She doesn't she has to work in California for a bit maybe after this is over she'll come back?" "Yeah when this is over I wish it had never started." "You're not the one who's going to be bandaged up," She joked lightly.

**Cassie**

"CASSIE! CASSIE!" It was Diana; Adam had stayed that night giving me anything I wanted. When Adam walked in he had the biggest smile on his face, I had never seen him so happy before, "Diana found a way to stop the, well whatever it is," He said. "All you have to do is take the blood of the person who loves you and put it in yours. Here," Diana gave her a needle, she pricked her skin and then Adam did the same and then he gave her some of his blood.

**Nick**

Two weeks had passed and Cassie was all better and they had found the cure or whatever. And her and her boyfriend carried on as before, while Cassie had been sick Adam had got whatever she asked, done anything for her and had given his full attention to her, now that she was fine he still looked a Diana. And I looked at Cassie and Cassie looked at_well had Adam. God I wanted her so bad but did she give a shit, no she did not. I hadn't spoken to her in two weeks. I was in the garage fixing up the car when someone stopped outside the garage. I came out from underneath the car to be pulled into a tight hug with Cassie. She was crying silently I could feel the wet patch being formed on my shoulder. It was worth it, asking her out she wouldn't treat me like this if I hadn't. I let her cry for a bit holding her tight and protectively. And as if didn't know who this was about? ADAM! I screamed mentally. He had hurt her so much, I'll admit so have, I gave her guilt but I wasn't this bad. One of my shoulders was literally dripping. "Cass, do you want to come in and tell me about it?" She nodded and followed me inside. We went into my room I locked the door while she sat down on the bed. "What happened?" I ask, "He's in love with her and I doubt he even loves me why, should he?" there are so many reasons why he SHOULD love you. I wanted to say. I wished she didn't care about him, I felt a jab of pain to my heart and I flinched. "I am so sorry I am bringing all of this on you but you are the only one I could think of," "Cassie?" "Yeah?" "No nothing."

**Cassie**

I looked over the cliff I had already considered jumping, I know that was taking it a bit far but I really did want to. I looked over one more time and I managed to slip. I held franticly onto a root that was hanging out. I was going to die.

**Nick**

"Cassie," Oh my god. CASSIE! NO, NO, NO! "Cassie!" I screamed running to the cliff as fast as humanly possible. My heart was beating so fast and it felt like it was supposed to have been crushed by now and not working. Every heart beat hurt like 1000 knifes in you. It felt like someone snapping your legs in half. There was nothing else like it. I felt dead and alive I felt guilty breathing. What if Cassie wasn't! I would die inside, I had been cold before but I would not be able to speak life would have no meaning if she wasn't alive and breathing beside me. Was she that upset did she want to die? "Cassie! Cassie, please! Answer me! Please! Cassie! Cassie! Please Cassie!" But it was no use she did not answer. This was the most painful thing I had ever gone through, more so then when I broke my leg, when I cut open my chest, ore painful then when I almost drowned. It felt like I was drowning now. I got to the edge of the cliff and shouted "CASSIE!" As loud as I could I waited, no answer. Then I whispered, "Cassie," Had I really lost the only person I really cared about in life? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ADAM! I WILL KILL HIM! I Want HIM TO FEEL PAIN! "Nick," I thought I heard her, "Nick!" It was her! "Cassie!" "Help me!" She said "Okay," I found some rope and I dropped it down to her. She held onto it with her life. When she was up I held her tight, so tight. I didn't want to let go, I held for at least 20 minutes then I slowly pulled her away. She was standing on one leg. "What happened?" I asked, "I fell honestly," "You had me so worried Cassie I swear if you had died I probably would have frown myself off the edge," Her hand wiped away a single teardrop from my cheek. I was crying? I didn't care! "I'm sorry nick really I am." "What is wrong with your leg?" "I hit it really hard when I fell," "Is it broken?" "Yes," "I'll carry you to the car." When in the car I put her in the passenger's seat, "Thank you so much."

When we got to the hospital she was right her leg was broken. I brought her back home after. "Don't tell Adam," She told me. I didn't ask her why. "Nick?" "Yes?" "Would you mind bringing me to school tomorrow?" "No I don't mind do want me to come early to help you?"  
"If you don't mind?" "Course not."

**Cassie**

Nick cam early as he said he would and helped me to the car and everything. When I walked into school everyone stared. I went to my locker and started getting some stuff out, when a shadow came up behind me. I turned around and the happy face of Adam suddenly turned into concern when he saw all me scratches and all my bruises on my face and well everywhere, his eyes travelled down me and stopped on my broken leg.  
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed "Cassie what happened," "I fell off a cliff," I said unconcerned like it was old news. "Cassie are you alright?" "Yes," I wanted to trigger something I was mad at him, I had caught him kissing Diana, "Nick saved me," It did trigger something sparks were in his eyes. "And he took me to the Hospital and helped last night and this morning," Adam hit the locker and it made me jump. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed, "You are dating me remember!" "I would have died if he didn't help me! And anyway we are not dating anymore," As much as she loved him this was pain she was ready and willing to cause him, "Why don't you go make out with Diana some more?" "Cassie you saw that, god what have I done, I didn't mean to_" "Save it Adam I love you but I don't want you not anymore," "Cassie I want you and love you please?" "Maybe in time but now I need space," "From boys?" "No from you I may date if I want."

**Nick**

I cannot believe I just saw Cassie brake up with Conant! And he had made out with Diana behind Cassie's back, what idiot could think they could find anything better than Cassie he had her. I want her! "Nick?" Diana's voice caught me by surprise, "What was that shouting?" "You made out with Conant and now he is no longer dating Cassie," "Wait what!" "I can't talk now." Then I ran after Cassie, "Cassie!" "Yeah Nick?" "You want to hang out tonight just us?" "I don't know Nick?" "Please?" "Ok at mine leave your car in my drive when you drop me off. Oh and thanks," "For?" "Being a good friend," I wish it was more than that. At her house we watched a movie until I realized she was looking up at me I looked down. I leaned down she moved her head, "Nick I, I, _ I can't I like you but not that way, I love Adam but he loves_" "It's ok I know you love him," and not me!, "But why did you dump_ brake up with him?" "To see what would happen he loves Diana so he should be with her."


	2. Slashed

Slashed

"Cassie," I started this needed to come whether she knew or not, "I know you love him but I," I took a deep breath and said the words I thought I never would, "I love you." "Nick," Her eyes were sad, so sad, "I'm sorry this is my fault, I shouldn't have said yes when you asked me out," Tears were falling down her cheeks, "Cassie, don't cry it's not your fault, I was in love with before then I was in love with you in the boiler room, that was probably when I realized I was in love with you," "Nick I'm sorry," "For what?" "I should have realized I should have, I, I don't know," "Cassie even if you don't love me," It was hard to say the words out loud, "I am happy I love you, I always will, I'm happy because well I actually have emotions." "You had them before," "I didn't show them ever, before you I had never actually properly smiled, it feels good. To be happy I mean and smile." "You have a nice smile," "Thanks," "Nick why? Can't you try and forget me?" "I did and the night I tried I screamed in my sleep, I dreamed about never having met you and everything being the same," "Oh my god, I am_" "Don't I swear Cassie I'm ok when you're happy I almost am, and when your sad I am. Date Adam, marry him or if Diana is in the way, date someone. Marry them; have a good life Cass," Cassie had tear running down her cheeks, "You say it like your leaving," She chocked up, "I am, leaving Cassie I need time on my own," "Will I ever see you_" She couldn't say the words, "You won't see me again," I said them for her. "Nick please I love you not that way but in a way, I can't lose you. You're the best guy friend I have, I need you." "I am sorry Cassie, so much but I get in your way you need to live," "I need you," She whispered. When I leave her house after I'm far down the road I hear a yelp coming from her house, I run back and go inside to fine Cassie crying I soon see why. She had a cut that looked like it was from a knife, from her shoulder to the sole of her foot on both sides of her. She also had it on the front and back. I drive her to the hospital and check her in. "Can I see Cassie yet?" I ask a nurse yet again, she repies the same answer as the rest, "it may be a while an hour or so until you may see her." Nod and decide to wait for an hour before I ask a nurse again.

**Cassie:**

Pain was all I felt, especially when Nick fingers touched my back. He carried me to the hospital though. Adam wasn't my Knight this time, Nick was though. He had looked at me the whole way to the hospital. Obvious worry in his eyes, I hadn't stopped crying. I still was in the emergency room, I was screaming. Nick was outside the door. He could hear me scream. They had to give me some drugs to make me sleep while they stitched me up. Every time the needle had touched my skin I had made a LOUD crying/ screaming/ pained noise that made the doctors cover their ears. I finally woke up I was in a bed in a hospital room. I looked around the room it was deserted and dark; I looked at a clock above the door across from the bed. Three in the morning, my heart throbbed then. Nick, he would be long gone by now. I looked around frantically as a nurse came in. "Hey sweetie, hoe you feeling?" "Um, ok did my friend um did he_" "He's outside asleep; you want me to wake him?" I shook my head as the relief came over me, "That's fine I'll speak to him in the morning," "OK." Then she left. This sucked; I couldn't roll over or move; it hurt, a lot.


End file.
